our_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascade - A Warrior Cat Fanfiction
Hi, I am an anonymous user, and I am going to claim this story from you. If you refuse, I will call the police on you and get you arrested. Giances: SusClan: Leader: Yellowstonestar The Deputy: is a squirrel wtf apprentice Medicine Cat: Acornsfornabnut Apprentice: Sweet dreams Warriors: hclaw, apprentice-Raggedsas Ginge apprentice-Brindleface Goldenberg apprentice-Cloudtail Moana apprentice-Greengrass Gaynose apprentice-Gorsesoas Amberheap apprentice-Mottlepoop Molefoot Sunflower let it snow, let it snow, can't hold it back anymore Lilly Honeyfern Apprentices: Gordonpaw Reepaw Foxtrotpaw Sweet Dreams Ragged soul Cloudfern Facebrindle Leafspotted Queens: Annie (Kits: Cowkit, Jayfeatherkit, Sjooothkit, peanutkit, Hollyshetkit) Elders: Littledi- Mallowswallow Flamelame Chapter 1 The twilight looked ever so beautiful as we pad over to the gathering place. We're hoping that Thunderclan doesn't show up; whenever they're present trouble always happens. It was quite annoying, if you thought about it. They weren't even the "real" ThunderClan. There was another one, a half moon journey from there with a leader Firestar, or something. But they took that name with their leader, Silverstar. Not Silverstar of MoonClan. It'sa miracle of two leaders having the same name. They shared a name but their personalities were so different. Silverstar of ThunderClan was not really arrogant or proud, but instead annoying, and doesn't let cats speak, and is is a territory hogger She was more annoying than the annoyingest kit in the nursery. And her know it all deputy Flowerpetal. And their weird medicine cat. And puncher tom. They. Were AnnoyingClan. Not ThunderClan. AnnoyingClan. When we reach the lush green gathering place, I run over and sit down at my apprentice section, eagerly waiting for the gathering to start. Today was my first gathering, when they announced my name. We were 2nd to arrive, MoonClan first. I saw Yellowstar give Silverstar-of MoonClan a hostile stare, while the silver leader took no notice. Just then, a rumble of footsteps thundered into the gathering place. Silverstar of ThunderClan ran nimbly up to her spot. The rest of the clan, joined in the chatter. I have no one to talk to. All my littermates are talking to a cluster of MoonClan apprentices. Brindlepaw was showing off to a ThunderClan she cat, Raggedpaw and Mottlepaw were arguing with a ThunderClan apprentice, and Cloudpaw was jumping about making friends. "Hello there", a cool, calm voice said. I look up, and see Silverstar of MoonClan. "Hello", I dip my head, like I was taught to. "You seem to be a new apprentice. Is this your first gathering?" I nodded, surprised that this leader knew so well. "Well, may StarClan show your path.", she walked away, her silver pelt gleaming in the moonlight. "Let the gathering begun", Silverstar-ThunderClan exclaimed. "SunClan may go first." Yellowstar nodded curtly. This is the moment, this is the moment..."Prey is running well in SunClan, we chased off a fox a quarter moon ago. We have 2 new warriors, Lilyheart and Honeypool and...we have a heap of new apprentices. "Gorsepaw, Greenpaw, Raggedpaw, Cloudpaw, Brindlepaw, Mottlepaw, and-every hair on my pelt was bristling. Now...-and Foxpaw." Everyone cheered, but didn't recite our names as they were too long. But wait-Sweetpaw. She never mentioned her. I looked over to where Sweetpaw hung her head, crestfallen. Oh that Yellowstar. I wanted to scream in her face "HOW DARE YOU EXCLUDE HER HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MOMENT LIKE THIS?" Now that-wasn't the best train of thought. But still. How dare she. And specially, we have a medicine cat apprentice, Sweetpaw. The clans cheered again. Suddenly, I felt bad for my thoughts. Like we were taught, never doubt Yellowstar. Sweetpaw beamed as praises were thrown at her, and I could notice the other medicine cats and their apprentices congratulating her and her mentor, Acornwhisker. "Now! ThunderClan's return!", Silverstar-I think you can tell which clan-yowled. "We have a new warrior Berryglaze." The clans cheered for the gray she cat. "And Specklepaw has had his first trip to the Moonpool" Everyone except SunClan cheered. Instead, they snarled hostiley. Everyone knew the "moonpool" was SunClan's waterfall. Their only place to cool down from the immense heat. But ThunderClan took it. And now, they were glaring at SunClan for not cheering. What did they expect. Just then, a dark brown muscular she cat ran to the center. "Silverstar!, she gasped. Tornadokit has escaped again!" "Oy!", a reddish brown tabby tom kit stood beside the she cat. "NO!", Silverstar gasped and ran forth. "We need to get him back to camp. The gathering is over!", she shouted, ThunderClan streaming out. That was hardly fair. MoonClan didn't get a chance to speak! I saw Silverstar-MoonClan furiously stomping away, MoonClan following, them all seething. With that, Squirrelfang gave the signal, and we padded out. Chapter 2 I padded to the central clearing where my patrol was waiting. It was a moonhigh and an exciting one indeed! At moon-high ThunderClan would come and try to get to the waterfall. Everyone knew they used words to annoy their adversaries. But real live battle was something they probably weren't the best at. So, me , Snowtail, Greenpaw, Molefur, Gorsepaw, and Lilyripple would see to the battle. "Let's go!", Molefur, who led our patrol, exclaimed. We padded up through secret marsh walls that allowed them into the waterfall even quicker than ThunderClan who crossed on the far side of the territory. We cats waited until they could hear pawsteps, and loud thuds. I bit back a snarl. They'd chase all the good birds away. The patrol came in view and Silverstar came in. They rushed forth not even noticing us. "Halt!", Molefur called. "This is SunClan's fishing areas. What do you think you are doing?" "But...this is our Moonpool.", Silverstar mewed ever so innocently. With a battle cry, Molefur sprang upon the silver she cat. With a swift duck, she pinned him over, and sliced upon his stomach. He screeched in pain, earning a wail from his sister Snowtail who ran over claws reaching out for Silverstar only to be intercepted by a tabby she cat. They tussled, ripping each other's pelts. Pretty soon, the clearing erupted an screeches and slashes. I notice the medicine cats calmly watching. Thinking quickly I lunge at them, only to be pulled back. "Foxpaw, no.", Snowtail whispers. I nod and glance at them to see Specklepaw glare at me. I glare back. With a fierce yowl, the reddish brown she cat at the gathering launched herself upon me. Even though she seemed a warrior and I an apprentice we were a match. "Retreat!",Snowtail called. I wonder why Molefur didn't call. Speaking of Molefur I look and around...there he is. His blood spattered body with a cut in his belly, and gashes on his shoulders. How could they. Fazed we walked back to camp, carrying Molefur back. It was unknown if he was still alive. We were wrong about one thing. ThunderClan are not what they seems. Chapter 3 The next day was for training. We were going hunting! My littermates, Raggedpaw and Brindlepaw. I nearly wrinkled my nose when I heard Brindlepaw was coming with us. She isn't...the best apprentice you'd meet. Well...not if you were me. Bu if you were anyone else, you would see her as a beauty idol who stays out of everyone's way-well, except for my way. Squirrelfang spoke: "Hunting Partners, Greenpaw and Cloudpaw, Gorsepaw and Raggedpaw, and Brindlepaw and Foxpaw." Oh. No. Brindlepaw? Ugh, this is gonna be so bad! Brindlepaw walked quietly beside me, which was rare. Suddenly, her hackles lifted up. "MoonClan!", she hissed. I whirled around, and scented it too. MoonClan had been on our territory. "We have to tell the clan!". Before I couldsay anything, Brindlepaw dashed off to the direction of camp. "Yellowstar! MoonClan is invading!", she screeched. Yellowstar seized up and roared. Let's get them! We, the apprentices, led her over to the scents. Yellowstar growled. "This has gone way too far", we continued rampaging in MoonClan territory, when their leader appeared. "What are you doing here?", Silverstar scowled. Yellowstar yowled: "SunClan attack! Chapter 4